justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Another Reality Show Wiki (JARS)
Go To JARS Home Page The following pertains solely to Just Another Reality Show: Season 1 Just Another Reality Show (also shortened JARS) is a reality television show/web series created by Kyle Lazorko, Hoshea Hart, Jordan Tullis, Rishi Dutt and Taara Advani. Seasons 1 was held at Belmont Plateau during June 2012 and, it is and was hosted by Kyle Lazorko. The first season is currently on Youtube as of August 2012. It features the 12 teenage contestants Andrew, Caleb, Claudia, Clay, Elijah, Jarred, Jeremy, Julia, Lucas, Michaela, Pranav and Sophie competing against each other in challenges for a grand prize of cash money. The second season is entitled Just Another Reality Show S2: Battle Royale. Season 1 Synopsis The season follows 12 ordinary teenage contestants from Germantown Friends School and Haverford High School battling for a grand cash prize provided by the host of the show, Kyle Lazorko. All with the exception of Episode 10, 2012-Bit where Jordan, a co-host/producer takes over while Kyle is attending to other business. The contestants are put onto teams and forced to compete against each other in challenges. The losing team of the challenge has to go to the Elimination Station and vote a teamate out. Many twists will be added along the way to challenge our contestants. The last contestant standing wins. In the beginning all 12 contestants were put to an instant elimination, despite it being a non-elimination. The teams were then assembled. Come merge time, Jarred had left the competition, in episode 5, a Twist Card was used in episode 6, and Claudia had quit in episode 7. Jeremy was brought back, in episode 8, adding fuel to the fire after the team swaps. Lucas and Caleb became the first sibling pair to be eliminated by the final 3. Clay's cockiness finally led to his downfall in the semi-finals, and In the final 2, Elijah and Julia had a footrace to determine the winner. Julia, despite her horrendous standings, beat Elijah by milliseconds, crowning her the winner of JARS Season 1. Season 1 Challenges The list of challenges encounterd throughout Just Another Reality Show Season 1. Season 1 Locations/Places During JARS S1, there are a handful of places or fictional locations that add to the games challenges, they include: The Bandana Banaza Bundle Jungle: Seen in 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 The Foot Hill: 'Seen in ''2 Heads Are Better Than 1 '''Parachute Hill: First seen in Let Invulnerability Ring ''and later in ''Two Heads Are Better Than 1 (But was not used during the challenge as originally planned) Kyle's Circus: Seen in Riddle it Out The Forest of Doom: Seen in 2012-Bit, ''with "worlds" such as: ''Rumble Jungle, Marshy Mounds, Wrong Which Way World and World 8. Teams The teams for JARS Season 1 are Team Honey Badgers and Team Cunning Koalas. Additional Teams During Episode 4, Battle of the Sexes, the original teams were temporarily dissolved and two new teams were put in play until the beginning of Episode 5, Riddle It Out. '''Those teams are the Boys and Girls. Elimination Table Alterations & Pre-Makes The concept revolving around JARS came to Kyle in late August of 2011. During the time between then and now Just Another Reality Show went through multiple alterations and changes, resulting in its final product today. Before it was called Just Another Reality Show the series was originally going to be called Us Teenagers, with a different concept not revolving around challenges or teams for a grand prize. With the help of Rishi Dutt, who was the second member added to the JARS crew and Taara, who was the third, the name and concept changed to Just Another Reality Show. There were also several concepts afterwards that changed, within the competition. There was a point where in the competition the teams were merged and then made again but that idea was dropped quickly. There was also the concept of bringing in other players from outside GFS (Germantown Friends School), this idea was dropped and reconsidered multiple times. As of March 5th, 2012, the concept of auditions for being a contestant was still in effect, and was subject to no changes in the near future. As of March 16th 2012, auditions were announced to be held on the 19th of March 2012. As of March 30th 2012 the concept of sending audition tapes was scrapped due to difficulties, and the process of signing up with certain credentials emerged. On April 27th, the potential 40 contestants that signed up were decided. On May 1st the 16 contestants were chosen but as of May 9th a majority of the contestants dropped and had to be replaced. As of May 26th more than half of the contestants have either been replaced, altered or changed in some fashion. On June 8th there were enough drops for the contestant figure to stay at 14 contestants. This is a final arrangement due to the fact that not enough people could compete to make 2 teams of 8 and have an equal gender balance. However, on June 15th, the first day of the competition, 2 signed up contestants did not show and the final contestant number was 12. Trivia: Did You Know? *JARS was originally going to be called 'Us Teenagers' with a different concept and fewer contestants. *Just Another Reality Show can be shortened as JARS. *JARS Season 1 was planned to have a total of 23 episodes and to stretch into 7 months. *This is the first season to originally have 16 contestants. **This is also the first season to hold audition tapes to determine the contestants. **This is also the first season to have scrapped the auditioning process and replaced it with a different method of choosing. **This is also the first season to not follow any of the original plans as it did not revolve around finding contestants via audition tapes nor were there 16 contestants. **This is the first season in which the number dropped to 12 contestants, where the gender balance was skewed. *This season was confirmed to have 8 male contestants and 8 female contestants. **This is also the first season to drop down to 8 males and 4 females when the competition started. *As of March 5th, 2012 there has been talk of up to 10 seasons for JARS. *In Episode 1, Cooling Off, Heating Up, the only contestants to lay their hands on the coolers, would, coincidently, later be the final four. **Also in that episode the first three people called upon to create the teams would, once again coincidently, later be the final three. **The only three people to swap teams in episodes 6 and 7 would coincidently be the final 3.